the emo who goes to rehab hehe
by emoellie42396
Summary: Bella swan is an anorexic emo whos parents send to rehab. when she meets Alice emmett rosalie edward and jasper there will she make true friends and maybe even bloom feelings for edward? EXB JXA EMXR
1. Chapter 1

Today was probably the worst day in the world. First, Lauren and her clone Jessica called me an anorexic emo child which just leaded to me kicking her effin ass. Even though it was true. I am anorexic. And im not emo!.... just… emotionally disturbed and… OK FINE IM EMO! Grrrr. The reason I don't refer to myself, or like to is because most people think that emo people are cutters and suicidal. Im not a cutter or suicidal. Just a plain emo. _Marvelous_

Second, I had to sit through lunch watching people eat. I know your probably thinking 'then why not eat?' but it all started with my parents calling me fat. I was overweight but my mom knew I was sensitive to people teasing me already. Lauren and the rest of the schools plastic freaks would make fun of me. I spiraled into a long depression. After therapy for 3 months they let me out. I wasn't fully recovered but turned emo.

Third, I came home to my mom saying to me that they were sending me to a rehab for people like me and just people with issues. This is full of bull.

Im going to Washington tomorrow. I began to pack my suitcase and I had an early shipping of XXS clothes from hot topic coming very early in the morning. That's another thing I forgot to mention. I hate to sleep.

My record for the longest sleep was 3 months. So I ask for everything to ship early or I get impatient. I put all my ear rings and my gauges for my cartilage in a bag. I put in my blue gauge for my cartilage, my dark blue earrings and my dark purple earrings right above the blue. Together I have 5 pircings. I stayed packing making sure I brought _all _my clothes considering im going to be there for a year or two. Fabulous.

Ebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebe3ebebebebebebebebebebebebebebeb

3 hours later

I got my hot topic back filled with a supply of skinny jeans, t shirts, and accessories. I put all of this into 4 suit cases (one bag was for shoes). Once I finished I put my clothes into charlies police cruiser and we went to the airport.

"alright bells have fun." He says smiling. _you call rehab _fun? _W-O-W!_ I mean I knew he was twisted but…_ seriously??? _I just smiled and got on the plane. It took a good few hours and a lot of stares. As the plane landed I got off before I could get anymore people staring.

As I got my cab my dad had put a tag on all four of my bags saying

_Isabella (Bella) Marie Swan_

_Washington Rehab Center_

_**000-**_**0000 (a/n I cant put a real number)**

Shit. There was no running away now. As I entered a cab the guy asks for my location.

"Washington rehab facility please." I say. His eyes go wide then back to normal.

"so what are you on kid?" he asks. Rude much

.

"nothing. Im going for anorexia." I say. He sighs in relief.

"oh okay. I thought you were some crack headed person. Sorry." He says

.

"its fine. I would of done the same thing." I say. I was starting to warm up to this guy.

"my names james. Whats your name?" he asks.

"Bella. Nice to meet you. Usually people don't talk to me unless they are making fun of me." I say.

"I don't understand why. You seem friendly to me. And I don't judge people based on looks. My fiancé Victoria is emo. And we are getting married in a month. Here we are." He says smling.

"thanks. How much do I owe you?" I ask.

"its on the house. You made my day." He says.

"thanks. And congratulations." I say getting out.

"Bella. I hope you find what you are looking for." He says. What I was looking for? He then laughs and helps me get my luggage and gets in the car.

"have a nice day Miss. Swan." He says. Miss. Swan? I never mentioned my last name.

I shook it off and entered the building. I went to the receptionist.

"can I help you?" she asks.

"im Isabella swan." I say

"hi welcome. Here is your room key, a map, and an activities list of what you will be doing while you are here. Oh by the way im Angela. If you have any trouble you can contact me." She says. I smile and thank her. I then go up to my single room and unloud everything.

I looked at the list.

**group gathering**

**single gathering**

**lunch**

**group gathering**

**free time**

wow.

I immediately scratched lunch off my list. Sorry. But im coming here and I don't have any intention of healing.

As I headed to group in this big room, there were 10 chairs in a circle. 9 were filled.

"miss Swan nice of you to join." The lady says.

"please take a seat." She says. I nod and head to the only open seat next to a boy with blonde hair.

"now. I want everyone in this circle to tell me their names and then something about them" she says. She then points to the boy next to me.

"hey im mike Newton, and I am here because I stalked this one girl in my school, and took sleeping pills." He says. Yuck. Then she pointed to me.

"hey im Bella Swan and I am here because of anorexia and I have depression." I say quietly.

"hey im Jasper Whitlock and I became crazed with all types of drugs. Coke mainly." He says.

"HI!!! IM ALICE BRANDON! I HAVE A VERY, VERY BAD OBBSESSION WITH SHOPPING AND I AM ALWAYS HYPER BACAUSE I TAKE SLEEPING PILLS TO MAKE ME STAY AWAKE!! HEHEH!" she was literally bouncing in her seat.

"umm…okkkaaayyy. Yo im Eric. I tried to commit suicide." He says. I roll my eyes as I see him and that Newton kid checking me out. I became suddenly uncomfortable when mike was staring at me. Someone across the room growled. I looked at him. He was absolutely beautiful. His tousled bronze hair was untamed. Yummy. His emerald green eyes piercing. It was his turn after that eric kid.

"Im Edward Cullen. I have a drinking problem." He says. Looking at me while saying this. He was sort of scowling and glaring at the same time. He wore all black like me.

"hi im Rosalie. I-I had an abusive boyfriend." She says crying. I wanted to go and hug her. I never had a boyfriend but people at school would punch and kick me and left me there. To die. Just waiting. I walked across the room and bent down to her height. I looked her straight in the eyes. I then whispered to her

"kids at school used to beat me all the time. J-just waiting for me to die. They all hated me." She then looked at me. My eyes filled with tears.

"im so sorry." She whispered loud enough for people to hear me.

I shrug my shoulders and she then hugs me. Me, never gotten a hug before, the last time I got a hug was when I was 4. I wrapped m arms around her and then after 2 seconds we both let go and I returned to my seat. A bug burly guy next to rose looked as idf he wanted to rip that one dudes head of.

"hey im Emmett MCcarty. I am here because I drank and did pot." He says looking at Rosalie.

"hey im tyler, im in here for alcohol. I was drunk once and smashed this one girl with my van." He says.

"okay. Well im mrs. Tompson but you can call me Victoria." She says. I look a what she was wearing. All black. James fiancé.

"oh congratulations Victoria." I say. She looks at me strangely.

"what?" she asks.

"about you and james." I say.

"h-how did you know?" she asks. Everyone was looking at me funny. Besides cullen.

I shrug my shoulders and take a piece of gum from my bag and chew it.

"now in todays session we are going to ask questions. Who wants to ask who a question?" she asks. Edward raises his hand.

"yes Edward?" she asks.

"I have a question for anorexic girl over there." He says. My head pops up. I look at rose and she and the rest of the group look at him as if he was out of his mind.

"yeah?" I ask.

"what did you tell blonde over hear?" he asks. Oh shit.

"Rosalie? Is it ok…." I ask.

"its your story not mine." She says. I nod.

"k pretty boy cause you asked nicely," emmet stated laughing along with jasper "at my school I was, and still am beat by kids who either don't like me cause im emo, or because I was fat, and do you know what? I was worse than teased because of my weight, my clothes! HELL even my parents called me fat! And kids just let me bleed there and die. BECAUSE NOBODY GOD DAMN EXCEPTS YOU!" I yell. He just looks at me sorrowfully.

"I still have bruises." I whisper loud enough for them to hear.

"you have a screwed up life bitch." Mike says. Edward got up looking murderous came at mike and began to come towards him. I then got up and grabbed Edwards shoulders.

"chill. Out. I have been called much worse." I say.

Then I hear a cracking noise. I turn around and find that jasper punched him. Victoria called security to help. The tiny girl named alice, also in all black, most of these people besides mike Eric and Tyler wore black. Alice came and hugged me along with rose.

While Emmett and Edward sat across from us with an angry jasper in the middle.

"nobody treats a lady like that." Jasper says

"yeah." Emmett and Edward both say. They all look at each other. Anger rushed through me. Security took mike in. jasper was only defending me. I clenched my fists so tight my already translucent skin turned even whiter as I got up and punched a fat hole in the wall.

"whoa are you okay Bella?" Emmett asks. I repeatedly punched my fists on the wall till my hands bled. One guard tried to pick me up by my waist but I winced very painfully at the still broken rib I had from school.

"Ow." I cried.

They put me down fast. The girls came by my side.

"im fine." I say getting up.

"whats wrong?" Alice asks.

"im still recovering from a few broken ribs." I say with a small smile to try to make things better.

I didn't even know these people. Why were they helping me?

"why are you helping me?" I ask.

"cause we, my friend, are your friends. Haven't you ever had a friend before?" Rose asks. I shake my head no.

"well you have us and the guys. Im talking bout the ones in all black. Not Eric, Mike, or Tyler." Alice says. I smile. We grab three chairs and make our own 6 person circle. Victoria had already left giving us this time to do what we pleased. I was really tired. I hadn't slept in 3 weeks straight. I started to doze off.

"bella are you ok?" Edward asks. I nod weakly.

"she needs to sleep." Rose says.

"NO! NO!" I yell franticly.

"why not?" jasper asks.

"i-I cant sleep. I _don't _sleep." I say.

"what do you mean you _don't sleep?" _Emmett asks.

I sighed. "this one time I lost consciousness once when this kid started beating me and I lost consciousness when I woke up I had been in a coma for 6 months they were just about to sign the papers to take me off life support. But I immediate woke up. So now im afraid to sleep. I haven't slept in 3 weeks straight." I say. They stare at me In amazement.

"wow." Edward, Emmett, and jasper say at the same time.

"are you sure you guys don't know each other?" rose asks. They nod

.

"but enough bout me. What bout you guys? Alcohol, pills, and weed." I say.

They nod.

"lets go back to my room and play karaoke! Bella has a good singing voice!" pixie I mean alice says. Oops.

"how do you know I can sing?!" I ask.

"because you have a very beautiful voice bella." Alice says.

I roll my eyes. This is going to be a very long day.


	2. Chapter 2

We went up to alices room and what do you know? The pixie had a stupid karaoke machine! My room was only 3 down, maybe I could escape.

"Bella?" Alice asks. I look at her.

"you will not escape from this." She says.

Damn.

Nobody really wanted to go considering that we all are emo and loners with issues. So I decided to go first.

"YAY!" pixie jumped up and down. I roll my eyes and tug a small smile on my lips.

I put on **wake me up inside by evanescence **

I started to sing than Edward got up and sang linkin parks part for the guys. I looked into his eyes the whole time. When the song ended the stared at us in astonishment. A sexy little crooked smile pulled up on his beautiful silky lips. WAIT? Silky? Beautiful? SEXY?...welllll…I can t disagree with any of those terms.

"OMGBELLAYOUANDEDWARDARESOGREATYOUSHOULDTOTTALLYBEWITHHIM!" She yelled. (omg Bella you and Edward are so great you should totally be together with him!)

"Im sorry alice rephrase that?" I ask.

She sighed. "Never mind." She says.

"Go again Bella." Emmett says.

"Yeah!" jasper says.

'I think you have a beautiful voice." A velvety voice whispers in my ear. I shiver. Edward. His lips skim my jaw and then go sit next to Emmett. Whoa.

Next I put on **supernatural by flyleaf **

I started singing and just watched outside her window. Outside it was grey and dull. Something that fascinates me. I could tell that Alice was watching me curiously and then looked at the window confused. So were Edward, and jasper, and Rosalie, and well Emmett was looking at the McDonalds bag Alice had in her room.

When the song ended I sunk on the ground considering there was nowhere left to sit on the bed. I pulled my black hoodie up and watched the window.

"why are you watching the window?" Emmett asks.

"huh?" I whisper.

"why are you watching the window?" he repeats. I shrug my shoulders. I put in my ipod ear phones and put in **Helena by my chemical romance **I closed my eyes and pictured myself Helena in the video. I had always wanted to be that girl Helena for some odd reason. I then started to drift into unconsciousness.

I woke up maybe an hour later screaming for my dear life. I sat up so quickly I became dizzy. I looked around. There was everyone in alices room looking franticly at me.

"I need to go." My voice was hoarse.

I ran out in fear of becoming drowsy again, or questioning. NO SLEEP was allowed. I can never sleep without horrible dreams. I ran back to my room and tried to find my prescription pills for sleeping. I usually take 2 because there strong but I took 4 instead.

Im so glad they had not took these away considering they _were _a prescription. I stayed up all night curled up in a ball in the corner locking my doors. My stomach started to feel uneasy so in grabbed a bucket just in case. I did eventually need it.

I now looked at the clock, 8 in the morning. I got up, took a shower blow dried and straightened my hair did a black Smokey eye. I put on black skinny jeans, my black paramour tee and my black hoodie over it. I then put on my black and grey striped beanie and shoes and went out to the group.

Victoria, along with Mike, Eric, and Tyler were seated there. There a crying Rosalie sitting next to a very depressed looking alice holding hands with a suicidal and depressed jasper.

I turned on my ipod to **strange and beautiful by aqualung **that was perfect for this setting.

Then there Edward sat looking like he needed a drink but then I realized he is here because of alcohol. He was probably puking his guts out along with a sick looking Emmett. I sat next to Emmett and he looked down at me with a small smile but I didn't reach his eyes. I smiled back and he put his arm around me and hugged me.

Then I heard Victoria.

"okay. Yesterday was… rough for most of you so we are going to start today light. Has anyone been to therapy before here? she asks. Rosalie, alice and I raise our hands. Mike snickers.

"Mike shut the f up! You stupid ugly stalker ass freak! You need to go to therapy not rehab!" I yell.

"ohhhhh." Emmett says.

"shut up! At least I don't take pills to not SLEEP! Or get beat up at school! Or have parents who call me FAT! Oh and you are fat. Just to let you fat ass know." He says. I looked down. All of it was true. Im ugly and fat. I get beat up. I take pills no t to sleep. I looked over at Edward and my tears went over to my cheeks.

It took jasper _and _Emmett to get him off mike. I then ran out of the room. I went to the bathroom to go puke some more. No one followed me in. then I hear someone come in.

"Bella?" Emmett's voice asks.

"i-in here." I sob. He opens the door and picks me up and cradles me in his big brawny chest. He reminded me of my brother who had went to war and died. That's when my parents started being mean to me.

"Shh bells shhh." He cooed. He sat on the ground and rocked me back and forth. I sobbed into his chest. He was like my brother.

"d-don't let me go to s-sleep Emmett p-please." I sob.

"I promise sissy." He says. He called me his sissy. My brother used to call me sis or sissy. I began to cry even more.

"whats wrong?" he asks.

"my brother used to call me sissy." I say. I didn't want him to know that he died while in war.

"d-do you not want me to call you that?" he asks.

"no, no! I like how you are a brother to me." I say. Giving him a hug. Then rose and alice came in.

They came and hugged me. Then Emmett picked me up and put me on my clumsy feet.

"see ya later sissy." He says.

"bye emmy." I say. Rosalie looked a little jealous only god knows why.

"so… what did you and Emmett talk about?" rose asks.

"he called me sissy like my brother used to and I told him that and he asked if I wanted him to stop and I told him no cause he is like the brother every girl wants." I say. Rosalie looked relieved.

"what happened with Edward?" I ask.

"he calmed down. He wants to talk to you though to make sure you were alright." Alice says with tears. I gathered my friends in a hug.

"oh and Victoria says that she put mike Tyler and Eric in a different session so now its only us." Rose says. I smile.

As we walk out there Edward and jasper sat on the ground next to an angry Emmett. As Emmett saw me he got up and through me in a gentle hug cause he knows bout my still broken ribs and bruises. Jasper then got up and gave me a long hug. Alice looked jealous now. Geez what are there problems.

I then looked at Edward awaiting a hug from him. He just looked at me with a crooked little smile and used his index finger as a sign for me to go to him I smiled and I sat down next to him and he pulled me in a very, _very _long hug.

"don't listen to mike." He whispered so low that I could barely hear him.

"k." I say.

"can I talk to bella alone?" he asks. They all nod and leave.

He then lifts me up so that im in his lap.

"Edward im to heavy." I say.

"bella your to skinny for your own good. You don't see yourself clearly. Bella what are you 89 pounds?" he asks.

"93." I say.

"I know this is going to sound bad to you but do you want to try to go to sleep?" he asks.

"i-I don't know. I want to… but.. I have really bad dreams. Always." I start.

"what dreams?" he whispers.

"Edward, I haven't been very truthful to you guys and I haven't told you guys what else has happened to me. Only me and my brother know." I say.

"do you want to tell me?" he asks.

"maybe… later in the days. I think that's a story that should wait." I say.

He nods. "okay, but if you want to tell me or, or Emmett, or jazz or the girls we are here." He says. I smile and kiss his cheek.

"thanks." I say and get up and walk to my room. Oh god. I feel sick. I run to the toilet and start to puke. God I hate those pills. I had token 4 again before I came. I was almost out. Shit. After I was finished I cleaned myself up and went to Alices room. I think I was going to tell her and rose first about what had happened to me.


	3. Chapter 3

After I finished my puking I walked to Alices room hoping that rose is there. I knock.

"bella? Is everything ok?" Alice asks.

"um…i-I need to tell you guys something. Is rose here?" I ask.

"yeah she is in the bathroom. ROSE!" she calls out. Once she comes out rose asks if I was alright. I nod.

"um… i-I don't sleep because I have nightmares like I told you. But the nightmares are about my rapist. I was raped. I only told my brother while he was in the war. It took him all his will to not beat this guy to a bloody pulp. And while I was on the phone with him, a bomb exploded by him and he died. His last words were 'I love you sissy' I cried almost every night. That's when my parents started blaming me for his death and calling me names." I say.

"oh my god. Im so sorry Bella. I-I was raped too. You not alone." Rose says. We all started crying and then the boys walked in.

"um girls tell the guys what happened word for word. Guys, don't go berserk. Tell them when I leave." I say. They nod and I leave.

EPOV

What did MY Bella not want to tell me? When would she tell me? I told the guys and we all headed to Alices room since that's were we usually go and know were the girls go. As we walk in they were all crying. Oh no.

"um girls tell the guys what happened word for word. Guys, don't go berserk. Tell them when I leave." Bella says. This is what she wanted to keep a secret. Then she left.

"ok. Guys im going to stand at the door so you don't go running after bella. She needs some time before we tell you. Bella was raped. Badly. When she told her brother he went mad and it took all his power not to come all the way there from the war. And while they were on the phone he was bombed and died. His last words though were 'I love you sissy' ever since her parents always blame her and called her names." Alice tells us. Anger pulsed through my veins.

Emmett looked like he was going to break the table in half, and jasper looked like he was going to barge out and murder the guy who put Bella through this. Emmett got up and was about to go get bella but was blocked by the pixie.

"no. stay here. She needs time to think." Alice says. We all nod.

"my little sissy was hurt by that scum bag. ILL RIP HIS BRAINS OUT!" Emmett yells. Rose jumped a little.

"rose? Do you want to tell them?" Alice asks. Rose nods.

"i-I was raped too. But her story is a little less threatening than mine. I was raped by 4 guys." Rose says. Emmett had a couple of tears in his eyes. Oh no he is falling for her.

"Rosie? A-are you ok? C-can I hug you/' Emmett asks. She nods and he picks her up in a hug and kissed her hair.

"as long as im here no one will even look at you like that." He says to her. Aww. Man im softening up.

Jasper went to Alice and he hugs her and kisses her head. I need my bella.

BPOV

I wonder if Edward likes me in the way I like him. I decided I needed some of those pills. I had 5 left. Might as well take them all. No harm will be done. I took them all and looked at myself in the mirror. I am skinny. I sweep my bang to the side and sit and read the note my brother left me before he went to war. It said he would miss me and that he loves me. And that he knows mom and dad will take care of me. He thought wrong. I started to feel dizzy and my vision blurred. I could see the darkness about to take over on the sides of my eyes. I got up after puking once and headed to alices room.

I started to make it to the door but I collapsed. I heard the door open.

"BELLA!" I heard Edwards voice say.

"Bella?! Bella?! Wake up! Emmett!! Jasper!" he called out they all brought me into the room and set me on the bed.

"whats wrong?!" Alice asks.

"I don't know." Edward says.

I felt him feel my pulse.

"her pulse is very faint." Edward says panicked. I loked at Edward and he had a tear roll down his face. I built up enough energy to sweep it away.

"don't cry for me." I whisper.

"Bella. My bella." Edward says. Did he call me his? My heart fluttered at this.

"her heart just skipped like two beats." Edward says confused. Then he realized something.

He then kissed my neck bringing another irregular beat. He laughed.

"this is no time to be funny Edward! She is in danger of a over dose!" Alice says.

"OVER DOSE?! What did she take?!" Emmett asks.

"I took 5 pills to keep me from sleeping. Usually I take 2 because there really strong but I had been taking 4 for the past few days now and today I just took my last 5." I whisper.

"call a doctor." Emmett says to rose as she leaves the room. all I remember is being token to the hospital.

EPOV

They rushed bella to the hospital. Im so worried. No, im worse than worried. 10 times worse. We all waited in our rooms by ourselves as she was at the hospital. I wish I had some liquor.

I sat in the corner of my room and wrote some lyrics for Bella on the piano. Bella's lullaby.

I walked into Bella's open room. I then seen her notebook on her bed. I opened it up and there was a poem.

**(a/n I wrote this poem!!!) **

**Pain has 2 side affects**

**Good and bad**

**Bad because **

**It allows no gesture and more agony**

**And I never goes**

**Away**

**Good because**

**It also brings love and compassion**

**Along with **

**Depression and sadness **

**But never numbness**

**Because I would rather feel pain**

**Than be numb**

**And feel nothing at all. **

As I read this poem more than once I realize it relates to her. She is fighting for more than just pain. She wants more. She is fighting to never get numbness. I hurt to see her in the hospital. They told us it was very minor and she would be coming back tomorrow but I became a worry wart and paced around her room.

"Edward she is coming back in less than 12 hours stop being so jumpy." Rosalie says.

"no you guys don't get it… i-I think im falling for her. Hard." I say.

"that's good eddie." Emmett says.

"don't call me eddie." I say.

"k…eddie.." Jasper says. I punch him in the arm.

"ouch dude ouch." Jasper says.

"haha jaspers whipped." Emmett says.

"IM NOT WHIPPED!" jasper yells.

"SHUT UP!!!!" rose and alice yell.

"okay." We all say.

12 hours later and Edwards been awake all night.

I waited for my love to return to my arms. Emmett and Jasper along with the girls promised to let me get the first hug. As bella was walking back to her room, I could hear her, we all hid. She turned on the lights and I was behind the door. I wrapped my arms around her gently and she turned and gave me a long hug. I kissed her hair.

"I missed you." I whisper.

"that's because you love me." She teased.

"I do love you." I say.

"yeah we are now husband and wife and we can have a wedding and Emmett can be the minister right Emmett?" she asks. He didn't hide good enough.

"aww bella you saw me. Why didn't you tell me!?" he whined. He hid behind the skinniest lamp that was like 5 feet tall compared to his 6`5. she laughed and he came over and gave her a bear hug. He was still being fragile with her though. Everyone said hi and gave her a hug.

2 months later

BPOV

I wish Edward was mine. I want him. I need him. My broken ribs healed and the bruises went away. We all became closer. I went to all my classes but I still never ate. I didn't take pills anymore and only slept when Edward was holding me. It was like he scared the nightmares away.

As I was walking to the lunch room Edward wrapped an arm around my waist. He did little things like this but it still made my heart jump. I still remember the tingly feeling when he kissed my neck and hair.

But someone as beautiful as Edward cullen can never belong with someone so vile as me. Why would he want to be with a girl who was raped?! As we sat down he tried to give me some food but I declined once again. He did this every day.

"Bella. Please eat for me! Just this once. _Please?_" he breathed against my neck. Oh and by the way, alice and jazz are together along with Emmett and Rosalie. Alice and Rosalie keep saying Edward loves me but I just… I don't know. But I know he doesn't love me like I love him.

EPOV

I LOVE YOU BELLA! PLEASE BE MINE! ILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOU!!

BPOV

No he cant love me. He then handed me his salad. I grabbed his fork. But then he grabbed it back.

"I get to feed you." He says. My heart fluttered. He took a bite then grabbed a lot on the fork and I ate it. Oh my god. I tasted great.

"another please." I say.

"another?" he asks shocked. I nod eagerly. He laughs and he then feeds me more. I ended up finishing his salad.

"mmm. Ill now only eat salad only if you make my love." I teased.

"yes my love, my sweet heart, I am your humble love slave." He teased I laughed. We always teased each other like this.

"get a room." Emmett says.

Omg. This is going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**I love the reviews!!!!!! Here are the people who got me to do another couple of chapters!**

**Nbf4eva**

**Renee1985**

**Penprincess97**

**Topazeyesx77**

**Chelseaeast**

**Mollzy**

**Randomcuzisidsoluver**

**Rosaliehale38**

**.forever**

**Mimaindi**

**Xxmrsjasperhalexx**

**Roarimavamp**

**Thanks so much and keep reviewing! **

BPOV

After lunch I went to my single session with the doctor. She is very nice but gets on my nerves most of the time.

"why hello bella. How are you today?" she asks.

"peachy." I say with fake enthusiasm.

"it looks like you haven't changed your wardrobe. I think you need to add a little pink." She says.

"I like my clothes the way they are thanks." I say.

"just trying to help." She says.

"maybe you should be trying to help my addiction instead of my wardrobe." I say. She rolls her eyes.

"your dismissed for today. I can see we are going to get no where." She huffs. Geez.

I get up and walk back to my room. I sat on my bed and thought of Edward. His shiny bronze hair, his perfectly shaped box jaw, his hypnotic emerald eyes, his crooked smile. Sigh.

I got up and went to my closet picking out a pair of black cargo, a black and grey striped long sleeve my hoodie over it and my beanie. I put on a dark rim of eyeliner and my shoes and left to go to Alices room. the reason we don't go to roses room or the guys is because rose is always over at her room.

Everyone is recovering remarkably. The boys never did confront me about the rape though. But they did know it is a very sensitive subject.

As I get in her room nobody was in there.

"alice?" I ask.

"you in here?" I call out. Nobody.

Then all of a sudden **psycho by puddle of mudd **started to play. I tried to find her stereo. No where in sight.

"okay guys cut the shit!" I say.

I walk into her bathroom. I scream bloody murder.

**Okay people I know that chapter I really short but I need your genius minds to help me out. What should happen in alices bathroom?! **

**Ellie! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank ROSALIEHALE38 for giving me this brilliant idea for this chapter! You are awesome! **

**Ellie**

As I entered Alices room I screamed bloody murder. Alice was unconscious and she had been cutting her self. Blood oozed from her arms.

"HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE! EDWARD! EMMETT! JASPER! ROSE!" I scream in agony as I lift little Alice from the floor to the bed. Then I hear Jasper come in.

"CALL 911!" He called out.

"its okay baby im here don't leave me. Please." He whispered kissing her head.

"they are on there way." Edward says.

He wrapped his two bandanas he had on both her arms. He held her tight to his chest. As the ambulance arrived Jasper went with them. I was drifting into depression as I realized she had something on her mind this whole time. Joyful little Alice.

I sink down on the ground and buried myself in my black hoodie and the sound of my ipod playing **riot by three doors down **nobody bothered to ask me questions. For all the police and doctors know we may all be suicidal.

Edward sunk down next to me and I offered him a ear bud. He smiled and took it and we listened to the wonderful sound of people screaming in the music. I must of fallen asleep and Edward wrapped his arms around me because I was dreaming that Alice had died and jasper then killed himself. But then I woke up 10 minuets later screaming my brains out. But that's just because the blankets were bundled around me. Not my Edward.

I began to cry to how close I was to losing my friend. Then I began to think about how Jasper feels. He probably feels that he didn't make her happy enough. I went to Edwards's side and curled up next to him. We weren't even going out. Still. Then my ipod started to play **3 Libras by a perfect circle**. It was a good song for the setting of my mood we all sat in Alice's room, not knowing what to say to each other.

Emmett and Rosalie curled up in a ball on the couch while Edward and I just curled up on the bed.

I think we all fell asleep because when I woke up again, I seen Emmett and Rosalie with closed eyes end there breathing was even. My Edward was sleeping too. I could see the tears that streamed down Edward angelic face. I kissed his forehead and went to my room and I took a shower, did my hair, and picked out my outfit which was black skinny jeans, a black tee with my black hoodie. I put on a brim of eyeliner and black shadow and went to Victoria's office.

I knocked.

"come in." she says.

I open it and go in.

"hello Bella. Are you okay?" she asks concerned.

"yeah i-im a little b-better." I say.

"Alice Is going to be fine. I promise." She says.

"i-is going to get kicked out?" I ask.

"oh no! of course not!" she says.

"okay. That's all I was worried about. Is there group today?" I ask.

"no not today. Im meeting up with my fiancé…" I cut her off.

"james." I finish.

"yeah. How do you know?" she asks.

"well when I came here I grabbed a taxi and we both talked and he asked why I was coming here and I said because of anorexia and I asked why he was talking to me the emo and he said that his wife Is emo and they were getting married soon. He loves you so much." I say.

"thank you." She says. I nod.

As I start to head out she calls my name.

"oh and bella, you don't have to go to the single group today. Ill just call your doctor." She says. I thank her and leave back to Alices room. they were all awake…and Alice and Jasper were standing there!

"ALICE! JAPSER!" I called out giving them both hugs.

"Bella I want to thank you. You saved me." She says hugging me once more.

"Alice why did you do it?" I ask.

" I was a little stressed out and I thought one cut couldn't hurt. One cut my ass. I'm never doing that again. Poor jazz blamed himself." She says. I smiled and hugged Jasper once more.

"im glad you guys are back." Edward says putting his arm around my waist. Alice squealed.

"I KNEW YOU GUYS WOULD GET TOGETHER!" she screamed.

"Alice we aren't together." I say. As she realizes what she said she blushed. I thought that was my move!

"oh. Well you two need to be together. Edward you are so in love with her its not even funny. And don't even get me started with bella over here. She talks about you in her sleep _all _the time." She says in one breath. Im going to kill that pixie…wait?... he loves me? I turned around to face Edward.

"Edward?" I ask.

"Bella?" he mimic's

"do you love me?" I ask.

"yes." he admits.

"do you love me?" he asks.

"yes." I say.

Then his lips crush to mine. He tasted like that taste when you eat spearmint gum. A cool chill. It was a good taste. His tongue traced my bottom lips asking for entrance which I willingly gave him. His hands were on the small of my back, my hands tangled in his hair.

"get a room." Jasper and Emmett yell. And they both got slaps on the head by there girlfriends.

"continue." Rose and Alice say. I laugh. I look into Edwards emerald green eyes and we go back to kissing.

And that is how we usually ended our days for the past 3 months. We all ended up relapsing in that 3 month period. I found some pills in the nurses room. Edward found some drinks in a mall we got to go to for a little field trip, Emmett had a hidden stash of pot in his bag, alice on the other hand didn't do anything and neither did jasper. Rosalie helped Emmett finish that pot.

Alice scolded us with jasper about not doing this crap when we are so close to leaving. We all agreed. Edward and I helped each other out like good couples do along with Emmett and Rosalie. As I was in my room I got called up to the main desk.

I went up there.

"isabella swan?" the lady asks.

I nod.

"we were just told a few minuets ago… that your mom died of a heart attack. Im very sorry for your loss." She tells me.

The one who called me fat is gone. The one who made me spiral into a deathly depression is gone.

I walk up to my room not knowing whether or not I should be happy or sad. I never understood why my family blamed me for everything bad that came to us. I did love my family. But not enough to miss them. So I guess I did cry a bit.

"whats wrong love?" Edward asks.

"my mom died." I say.

"the one who teased you?" he asked.

"the one and only." I say.

"then why are you sad?" he asks.

"well she was nice to me for 12 years of my life." I say. He nods.

"im sorry love." He says and kisses my lips.

The kiss becomes eager and I could feel his tongue on my bottom lip asking for entrance. I grabbed hold of his clack shirt and dragged him on the bed. He then hovered over me but making sure his body weight didn't hurt me. Which I doubt this beautiful man could ever do. His lips were warm and welcoming. Once we both ran out of oxygen we just looked into each others eyes.

I soon fell asleep on his chest.

**Okay! What did you think?!! And btw im lovin these reviews! I get giddy with every review! OH AND CHECK THIS STORY OUT! Its called FALLEN by volleyball30! She is a fantastic writer and my bff. It is a very good story so check it out pleeze! **

**Ellie **


	6. Chapter 6

Hey people! I'm luvin da reviews!!! EEP! Thanks for reading!

Ellie!

BPOV

Things went back to normal…okay nothing will ever be normal with us but you know what I mean. The only disturbing thing that has happened is Tyler Mike and Eris have come back into the group.

Yuck.

As I got up this morning I took a shower, dried my hair and straightened it. I then put on; pair holey black skinny jeans, a red paramore tee with my usual black hoodie. I put a rim of black eyeliner on and slipped on my all black converse and headed to Alice's room.

Alice had on black skinny jeans and a black thermal long sleeve with her black vans.

Rosalie had on dark red skinny jeans, a black good charlotte tee and her converse like mine.

We all headed to the room dreading the presence of the vile mike eric and tyler.

As we got in our men and the other boys sat there on opposite sides of each other glaring. Edward had a space between him and Emmett so I took it. Rose sat next to Emmett and alice and jasper sat all the way on the end next to Alice. Mike was looking at me with lust filled eyes.

Then Victoria sat down…with james!

"hey james." In say.

"oh! Hi bella! How are you?" he asks.

"getting over the addiction. And I got a soul mate in the process." I say and Edward kissed my cheek.

"well im glad for you." He says.

"this is Emmett Rosalie, there together, and jasper and alice, who are also together." I say. He waves to all of them.

"so what are you doing here?" I ask

"I came to see what Victoria does for a living. I didn't know she would be your mentor." He says.

"yup." I say.

Once we all finished talking Victoria wanted to play a game today. 20 QUESTIONS. Great.

"okay, mike. who did you stalk?" eric asks.

"this one girl named Marie Swan." He says. I clench my teeth. My cousin. We look like twins only im emo and she is a prep.

"and what did you do to her mike?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"what do you think I did? I raped her." He says.

"YOU RAPED MY COUSIN?!" I screeched. But before I could go kick this guys ass to a bloody pulp, James had him in a strangle hold.

"YOU RAPED MY SISTER!!??" He screamed in his eye tightening his hold on his neck. I looked at james. Cousin?

"y-you're my cousin?" I ask.

"the one and only James Swan." He says. I go and give him a hug. He and my brother were close. I never met him but he hung out with him in Rome where James lived. I had heard of him.

"im sorry about Trevor." He whispers.

"Trevor?" Tyler asks.

"my brother." I say.

"well what's wrong with your bro?" Eric asks.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT HIM!" I yell.

"shh love its ok. You don't need to." Edward says rubbing circles in my palm. I instantly calmed down.

"Victoria? May we continue?" Edward asks. She nods.

"okay, that didn't go according to plan but now we can just do an activity. I want you to partner up and write things about your partners personality." She says. I nod and partner up with Edward.

I write down

Loving

Caring

Truthful

Tough ass

Stubborn

Respectful

I looked at Edwards list

Loving

Peaceful

Stubborn

Caring

Loving

tough

I laughed because he put loving twice.

"what?" he asks.

"you put loving twice." I say. He kisses my lips softly.

"exactly." He says.

"exactly what?" I ask.

"Bella I don't deserve you but yet you want to be with me. You're everything on this list. Everything. I swear to you as long as we are together I will be with you as long as you want me there." He says.

"I always want you. Forever." I say. He then kisses my lips again. Once we finished our papers, we all looked at Victoria.

"okay guys, I want you to give the other person your letter. Don't let anyone see it besides you and your partner." She says. I hand mine to Edward. I see a smile break on his face as he reads on what I wrote.

"mine is all true too." I say.

We both hug. But then Emmett wrapped us both in a hug.

"I love you guys." He says.

Oh boy.

**Okay what did you guys think! YOU JUST GOTTA LOVE EMMETT!...and hate mike. I need 5 more reviews before I start my next chapters! **

**Ellie!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay! I got many, many reviews! I love all you lovely readers! Today's chapter is mind blowing!.. or at least I hope it is! And check out the story fallen by my best friend volleyball30! **

BPOV

Life had been pretty good besides the fact that perverted mike raped my cousin. Tonight's the fun part. All of us are going to ambush and scare the living hell out of Newton.

Emmett wanted to get dressed up so he dressed in a black beanie, black jeans(nothing new there), a black long sleeve, and his black combat boots.

Rose wore a black long sleeve, black skinny jeans, a black beanie, and her combat boots.

Alice and I wore the same thing as Rosalie.

Jasper wore the same thing a Emmett.

And then there was Edward. My Edward. For gods sake can he look any more sexy looking like he wanted to kill Newton?

Adonis over here wore black skinny jeans, a regular black shirt that fit his body very nicely I might add, his combat boots and he didn't bother trying to fit his hair in a beanie. And he put black snake bites in. I almost jumped him as I saw the snake bites. Damn he is sexy.

I bit my bottom lip as I tried to keep my hands off this god. Then as we were going to sneak out I felt someone right behind me.

"you look sexy when your after someone." He says.

"so do you." I giggle. I then felt a hand on my butt. I blushed and he kept his hand there as we snuck to Newton's room. Then we heard him Tyler and Eric.

"okay, Eric you get blonde, Tyler you get the pixie and ill rape Bella." We heard outside there door. No effin way! The guys heard them too with looks of murder was written on there faces.

Emmett then backed up and ran through the door. Whoa. Never get Emmy mad.

We heard girly screams and by the time we entered he had them tied up in chairs with duck tape to the mouth. I laughed.

Mike didn't have tape on his mouth and then Emmett handed me the roll.

"will you do the honors?" he asks. I smile and nod.

I then ripped a piece of tape of angrily. I shoved it on his mouth.

"welcome to hell." I say between clenched teeth.

"what do you want to do to these boys?" I ask aloud.

"please let us go!" eric said between the tape.

"after hearing about your little plan I DON'T THINK SO!" jasper yelled. Alice looked like she would jump him right there. The lust in the room was undeniable.

I could tell rose and Emmett were barely making it though with out finding a near by janitors closet.

Edward and I just barely, just by a centimeter didn't jump each other.

Then as they tried to cry out for help I punched Newton in the bloody face staining my knuckles in blood.

"that's for my cousin." I say.

Then someone grabbed my hand and spun me to them. Edward. He pulled me eagerly to him and my leg, like it had a mind of its own, wrapped around his waist. He pulled me up and pushed me against the wall for support.

He trailed kisses down my neck and around my collarbone.

"I love you" he says breathless.

"I love you too." I say.

Then his lips attack mine again. His hands trail down my sides.

Once he let me down we got back to business.

Everyone was staring at us.

"WHAT?!" I yell.

"oh nothing." Rosalie says. I narrow my eyes at her.

We gave the boys a little smacking around and then let them go and went back to our rooms. Then Edward grabbed my hand once everyone was in there rooms.

"why don't we continue what we started back there." He says and pushes me against a wall and brings his lips to mine. His tongue traces my bottom lips asking for entrance which I willingly gave him. After our little make out session I went back to my room and went to sleep.

**So guys how did you like it? Im sooooo sorry I didn't update sooner! School is hectic! Well keep reading! **

**ellie **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thanks for da reviews! One story that is really awesome is RENESMEES STORY by Rosaliehale38! Im hooked on it! So here is chapter 8!**

EPOV

That kiss last night left me stunned. Bella is the love of my life. Mike, Eric, and Tyler though are really getting on my nerves. Did they really think that we would not be with the girls when they wanted to _rape _them? I mean seriously.

The girls could even beat the shit out of them. I love a women who can put up a fight. Bella is mine. _Okay a little possessive there Edward. _I laughed at my thought.

As I took a shower and got ready I wore simple black skinny jeans and a black long sleeve with my combat boots.

I then walked over to jaspers room. he had on the same thing.

We then walked over to Emmett's he had on the same thing! Damn! We didn't even plan this. He looked confused.

"did you guys stalk me or something?" Emmett asks.

"no." we said in unison. We then met up at Alice's room.

The girls had the same problem as us. They wore black skinny jeans combat boots and just regular black fleece long sleeves.

"what the hell?" we all said.

"this is creepy." Bella says.

"you got that right." I say.

We explained to them what happened and how we just kind of wore the same thing on accident.

That happened to them too. Then I went back into my room and changed into just a regular black shirt and jasper had on a blue long sleeve and Emmett being Emmett put on a pink shirt with black writing saying "real men wear pink" we got a good laugh. Bella wore a blue shirt, Alice wore a green and rose wore a red shirt.

"finally." We all say. We all look at each other. Oookkkaaayyyy…..

Lets go to group now. We all headed to group and saw the others there.


	9. Chapter 9

**I love ur reviews! OMIGOD! And im so happy! My mum is finally excepting the fact that im emo! So now im celebrating by writing 2 new chapters! This one and the next one is going to be here maybe 2moro!**

**Ellie!**

BPOV

Only 1 month till we all leave. ONE MONTH! EEP! Im so excited! The only thing is I have to face going to school. I grabbed my skateboard and went up and down the halls by myself. I kept my switch blade in my back pocket of my skinny jeans.

I had in my ear buds to my ipod listening to **porcelain and the tramp- your favorite drug** I love this song. Its so soothing. Then I was stopped by a familiar baby ass face. Newton.

"you know _Isabella.." _he breathed trying to sound seductive. Yuck. "your little make out session last night was hot." He says.

"eww mike only and ass licking pervert like you would actually think that when the person kissing me was not you." I say.

He then grabs my neck slamming me against the wall. He pressured his hand harder making my vision around my eyes black. Then my ipod turned on **rooms of angels by porcelain and the tramps **I could hear my gentle heart beat. I refuse to pass out. I tried to grab my switch blade in my back pocket but I couldn't feel my arms. They felt numb.

"Edward!" I tried to grasp out. But It came as a whisper. My eyes started turning red all around. I popped a blood vessel. I cried red tears. I tried again to get my switch blade and successfully grabbed it and switched it open. With all the strength I had to be able to lift my hand I slashed his shoulder making him let go of me. I breathed out a scream.

"EDWARD!" I screeched. Then Mike grabbed me and I fell to the ground. More bloody tears seeping down. I kicked and screamed.

"EDWARD! HELP ME!!!!" then I was hit in the head with an unknown object.

I kept seeing flashes of mike pulling me by my feet. I was now in a room. my switchblade was still wrapped in my hand. He didn't see it. It took all my energy to keep hold of that blade. I was now in a room. once I gained enough energy I stabbed mike in the ankle and crawled not being able to get up, I then saw Edward in the cafeteria looking worried.

"Edward!" I tried to grasp out but my voice was hoarse.

My bloody hands just kept crawling towards him.

"EDWARD!" I cried out. The cafeteria was completely empty beside Edward Emmett and jasper.

They all looked at me and then mike came along with eric and tyler and dragged me. They came running.

They got me in the room and locked the door.

Mike ripped my shirt off and slid his hands down my bare stomach. No. im not letting this happen again. Then Emmett burst through the door like last night and Edward and Emmett beat them to a bloody pulp. Jasper then came and lifted me up and brought me to my room. he took off his shirt and gave it to me.

I started sobbing in his arms as he held me.

"Shh. Bells shh. Its okay. Did you think that we would _not _get you before anything bad happened. And Edward will possibly murder mike. Emmett will to. Hell if I wasn't hear comforting you, I would probably do worse than kill them. But im here with you. You are my little sis. I will protect you. Don't ever lose faith." He says. I nod.

"I love you jazzy. You and Emmett are like the brother any girl wants. When my brother died, I was broken. Completely. But you and Emmett helped pick up that mess. And Edward. He is the love of my life. If I lost him, I would no longer be living. Because he is like the sun in the morning and the moon and stars at night. If he is gone than I will die no doubt." I say.

He holds me tighter. I still cried in his chest. Then the girls come in.

"Bella!" they both exclaimed. They came and hugged me.

"jasper the boys need you." Alice says and then giving him a kiss.

"what happened!" Rose asks.

"i-I was skating in the halls then mike stopped me. He grabbed my neck and pushed me up against the wall. Hard. I was losing unconscious and so I grabbed my switch blade and stabbed him in the arm. I ran and he caught up and knocked me out. I wasn't unconscious so I grabbed my knife and stabbed him again. I then crawled to the lunch room and tried to yell but I couldn't till I finally got my voice back and yelled then mike got tyler and eric and dragged me back to his room. the boys ran after me." I say.

"ill kill 'em." Rose says getting her switch blade. Alice just got her pocket knife out.

"guys chill… I want to ill them too. Let me get my knife and be out of here." I say. They high five each other and I go get my bowie.

"okay lets go." I say.

We all head to the vile mike newtons room and see the boys beating the bloody pulp out of them.

"hello boys." I say. They all turn. Lust fills the boys eyes as they see us whip out our knives. I cant believe we don't get in trouble in this rehab for bringing knives! I mean look at the damage all of us have caused.

I go to Newton.

"Edward my darling hold this disgusting, vile, repulsive creature up please." I ask. He smiles and picks him up.

"im not going to kill you. But let this be a warning to stay away from someone like me." I say and cut him in the shoulder.

"I know we didn't do much girls but we cant kill them… it will reduce our chances of getting out of here." I say. They all laugh. They boys finish what they started and we all walk back to our rooms.

I grab the hem of Edward's shirt and drag him outside the room.

I push him against the wall.

My lips crash to his and his tongue licks my bottom lip asking for entrance which I gave him. The kiss only lasted for a brief 3 minuets before Emmett had to interrupt.

"hey do you guys…. Oh…. I see im interrupting something." He says and bursts out laughing. I shake my head and groan. This is going to be just peachy.

**Hey guys! Im veryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryvery sorry I haven't updated in a very long time! Like I said in a message before, school is very hectic right now. And I did say I was going to do a chap 10!**

**ellie**


	10. Chapter 10

**GUYS! I need help!!! I don't know what to do for the 10****th**** chapter! HELP! PLEASE READ OR ELSE THERE WILL BE NO CHPATER 10! IM OUT OF IDEAS! HHHHEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!.....please? **

**Ellie**

**p.s **

**HHHHHEEEEEELLLLLPPPP!**

**okay I think they get the point ellie –taylor**

**But tttaaaayyylllooorrr you don't get it! I NEED THEM!-me**

**-sigh- ellie, just think, what thing haven't you thought of?- taylor**

**Ummmm-me**

**These people want a chapter 10, WILL YOU GIVE IT TO THEM!??- taylor**

**INEEDIDEAS!-me (I need ideas! Hint, hint, wink, wink) **

**Make mike die- Taylor**

**-Bored tone- that's going to happen later –sigh—me**

**-sigh- I guess you do need the fans.-Taylor**

**SEE! I LOVE THESE PEOPLE! THEY ARE AWSOME!-me**

**That was me and my bff's conversation. **

**Please help me!**


End file.
